


U-Boats Aren't the Only Things TO Crash

by quizzletriangle3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, WW2, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizzletriangle3/pseuds/quizzletriangle3
Summary: Ludwig is the only survivor in his U-boats crash, there's only one problem, he's washed up on the American coastline. Life brushing death, he is saved by a kind American. But does this American have ulterior motives for rescuing him? Does he know about Ludwig's past? Why does Ludwig feel breathless while under his care?





	1. The Boat is Gone.

All he really knew at that moment was that he was wet, tired, soot was caked in his hair, and blood dripped from his clothes as much as the salt from the water made them stiffen. It was barely the eve of morning. He tried to move a shaky hand through his hair as he made his way through the now shallow water, but his focus needed to remain on moving his beaten legs to the rocks along the Jersey coast. How did this happen? His mind echoed, a tingle in his neck making his upper body shake and force him to fall to his knees, the brush washing his damp pants. 

He’d just escaped his station on a u-boat, off the American coast, his orders to watch for boats to sink and push the American people further off the edge of fear. He hadn’t had enough sleep the night prior, his lids had been trying to close too often, too heavy. It was all his fault, he kept telling himself, that he hadn’t spotted that one ship with fucking torpedos, and now he was the only one to survive by blending in with the bloodied water and bodies, face down, while the rest of his crewmates were shot or drowned by the American retaliation force. 

The crackle of bullets whizzed through his hearing, forcing his strained eyes to look up across what appeared to be brown beaches, the tide reaching a high, seagulls dancing amongst the waves and garbage littering the sand. Patches of grass decorated the land before dunes went straight up, by at least ten feet, rocks embedded in the land. The east coast. His throat was parched, the water below him taunting his cravings. The rocks, little islands protecting the beach, he just needed to get to them and rest. Please. Just for a few moments. Let me live, he begged a dead God. Let me redeem myself, his mind cried as his worn body reached the first island it could, laying across the jagged surface and letting his eyes close. “Save me,” he murmured as his consciousness went under, the sun beating on his back and the hungry waves trying to drag him back out to it’s grip once more…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey!” 

His body jerked in a nervous response at the noise. His vision was still blurry in the mid-afternoon sun, his throat unconsciously trying to swallow the nothing that had been in his mouth for at least two days. The German could see the faint outline of a man, however, and he appeared to be getting closer to him.

With the last strength he could use in his arm, Ludwig lifted the left side of his body and used his right to take the armband from his biceps. He had to survive and that wouldn’t help him.

The struggle to get the revealing item off his arm continued as the man got closer, and Ludwig’s faint heart began beating harder in his chest. The speed releasing adrenaline, giving the last strength he could use to rip the article off his arm and toss it in the water. He ripped off his medals as well. He couldn’t take off his uniform, yet luckily it would look like an American officer’s uniform, just tattered and bloody. 

“Hey! You ‘kay?” The man shouted once more, within Ludwig’s sights. Ludwig still couldn’t see properly, probably a side-affect of being dehydrated, but he could make out wind-swept blond hair, a tough frame, and a worried smile that became more anxious the closer he got.

“Dude, you don’t look good.” The American deadpanned as he was only two feet from Ludwig. 

To which the German couldn’t help but weakly laugh at, which came out more as a serious of pained grunts than expressions of joy. “That’s because I’m not,” he croaked back, hoping his German accent was disguised by the rasp of his throat.

“Jesus, where ya from, guy?” The blond asked worriedly, rushing the rest of the two feet to hold the unknown German in his arms. Ludwig could only grunt in response as his lids began to shut again, always in the face of danger it seemed. He was shaken until he opened his eyes again. “Hey, don’t sleep now, got it? Let me get you back to my place, I’ll help ya, ‘kay?” 

Ludwig looked up once more into the face of his savior. The guy was about as old as him, maybe a bit older, no more than 22. He had a nice face, square jaw, typical American nose, kinda thin, pink lips, and glasses covering the deepest shade of blue Ludwig had seen since being under the ocean in the u-boat. His skin appeared smooth except for the wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes and the in the middle of his forehead. He was so concerned for a stranger it made Ludwig’s heart ache for some unknown reason. 

Overwhelmed by emotion he couldn’t express, Ludwig pulled the American’s face near his with his free hand with the last of his energy and pecked the blond’s nose. “Thank you,” he whispered before closing his eyes once more in comfort, the scent of ocean and smoke filling his nose and the sound of waves lulling him into a peaceful sleep. The jittery American easily picked up the sleeping body and carried him back to his little beach hut in a hurry to save the man he’d just met.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation and Water

Ludwig woke up to the sound of waves. He jolted his body to sit up only to land back down on the bed beneath him. He put his hand to his head in order to block some of the light from shining into his eyes. It was only making his headache worse. On the other side of the room, a door creaked open. 

“Hey,” a voice whispered. The door was shut gently and footsteps shuffled slowly over to the bed. The bed creaked slightly as someone sat down next to Ludwig’s leg. “How ya holding up?” It was the voice of the man from the beach. 

Ludwig tried to mimic his accent, he couldn’t blow his cover. He was lucky enough to be a linguist so he knew English in the first place. “I have a headache.” he whispered.

“I figured with your dehydration you’d have one,” the man chuckled. “Here’s some Bufferin for ya.” Ludwig held out his hand to take the thick capsules. “And some water.” The blond man picked up a glass of water from the nightstand and held it out to Ludwig. 

“What is this?” Ludwig held up the pills.

“You must be really out of it,” the man muttered. “They’re a headache relief medication.”

“Oh, thank you.” He popped the pills into his mouth, and with the help from his savior, he sat up to drink the offered water. 

“It’ll work in a bit, just relax for now, kay?” The blond smiled.

Ludwig nodded in understanding. The man got up to leave but Ludwig suddenly reached out, grabbing his hand to prevent him from leaving. “You ok?” The man questioned.

“What, what is your name?” Ludwig let go of his hand.

The man laughed. “Guess I forgot, sorry. I’m Alfred. Alfred F. Jones.” He held out his hand. Ludwig shook Alfred’s hand. “You’re Ludwig, right?” Alfred pointed at him, one hand on his hip.

Ludwig’s heart skipped a beat. “H-how did you?”

“I saw the name stitched into your uniform.” It was then that Ludwig realized he was wearing someone else’s pajamas. His face flushed red.”Sorry, I figured you’d be more comfy in not dripping wet, tattered clothing.” Alfred’s face was just smiling at Ludwig’s, as if nothing was wrong with taking off a man’s clothes and redressing him. 

“Um, thank you.” He muttered. 

“No problem, get some rest. I’ll be back later with some food.” Alfred left the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall. 

Ludwig pulled the covers up to his face, breathing in the clean linen. He replayed in his mind what had happened the past couple of days. The memories overwhelmed him, and he finally cried. He started sob uncontrollably. All of his friends were dead, he was alone in an enemy state, and he had nowhere to go. He didn’t even know who was helping him or what their motivations were. He was so lost and alone. He had no idea what to do. He had no hope. All he could do right now was sleep. And so he did.

* * *

 

He awoke hours later, around evening. The light was less harsh and he felt a little more awake than before. His headache was nearly gone. Ludwig looked to the table next to him and saw a steaming bowl on the nightstand. In front of the bowl were more pills, and behind it, was another glass of water. 

Ludwig drank the water, making him less thirsty, yet he was still clearly dehydrated to some degree. He took the pills and got them down with some of the soup. As he was eating Alfred walked in with another cup of water. “Hey, how you holding up?” He asked as he pulled a chair up to the bed. 

Ludwig rested the bowl in his lap. “I am ok, and you?” His throat felt tight and dry.

“Good,” the man smiled. “Headache gone?”

“Mostly,” Ludwig whispered. He just wanted this man to accuse him of being his enemy and break the tension he felt in his chest already.

“That’s good. I brought you more water, you should drink as much as you can.” Alfred held the water out to him. Ludwig took it. As he drank, Alfred asked, “Why were you in the water?” His smile was gone. His eyes were focused, intent on clawing out the information as if he were a hawk. 

Ludwig swallowed. “I was in a submarine for the navy. Off the coast. We came across an enemy sub, they blew ours up.” He was admitting limited truths. “I was the only one who survived the explosion. I was out there, surrounded by the cold ocean, for 3 or so days until I washed ashore.” He looked into Alfred’s eyes. They looked softer. Alfred shifted his gaze down. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He looked back up. Ludwig looked like he was sweating. “That’s, that’s really hard to go through. It’s a good thing we got boys like you defending us from such tragedies.” Alfred smiled faintly. Ludwig’s throat felt even tighter. He wasn’t doing anything that would help this man. He should hate him. But Ludwig hoped, for some reason, that he didn’t.

“Yeah,” he agreed. 

“So,” Alfred leaned back in his chair. “What’s with the name Ludwig?” 

Ludwig scratched at his neck. He knew what Alfred was thinking of him. He needed a fast lie. “My parents immigrated from Germany during the Great War. I was young when we moved, grew up here.” That sounded believable. 

“You’re German?” Alfred asked, leaning forward again. Shit.

“But now I am American.” Ludwig defended.

“I’m surprised they’d let you fight, you know, conflicting interest.” Alfred piqued. That was a fair point.

“I needed to to show my loyalty.” 

“You seem very loyal.” 

“I am.”

“Good.”

“Thank you.” Ludwig went back to eating.

“For what?” Alfred asked with some surprise.

“For taking me into your home and helping me.” Ludwig tried to smile.

Alfred smiled in kind, his tension going slowly away. He was wrong about his suspisions. “It’s just a small beach cottage, nothing fancy. And I couldn't just let someone die like that.” He started to stand and took the empty bowl and cup from Ludwig. “Get some more rest.” Alfred whispered as he left. 

Once the door was shut, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! More coming soon. Also, if you like star wars imagines or fanfics then head over to AllessaRen2198 for some good stories, she accepts requests. Thanks again guys, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea in high school, didn't think I'd keep it going. If you wanna check out some more work go to fanfiction.net and type in benji-boi-narcissism under the writer category to find more works by me. If you wanna follow me on tumblr, it's egderpsenpai. Lemme know how you feel about this story in the comments, I appreciate all feedback. Thanks for reading and chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
